


Waking Jack

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Waking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne sets to work waking Jack in the most creative of ways ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Jack

Phryne breathed in the cool morning air, remembering the heated night she and Jack had shared. She eyed the partially-opened window - the window Jack had opened out of necessity when they laid sweaty to sleep the night before. The quiet morning air had her all the more appreciative for her happy situation and the lovely man with whom she intended to enjoy it.

Jack laid asleep on the smaller half of the bed, having allowed Phryne's fussing dreams to continue uninterrupted. He laid on his back with his left wrist angled over his stomach - his chest exposed from the sheets at his abdomen. Curly hair had become messy in his sleep, even though he moved very little in his unconscious state, and Phryne admired the tousled look with a grin on her face.

"Jack ..." she whispered so quietly she could barely hear herself. "Jaaack ...?"

When he didn't even bat an eye at the disturbance of her voice, Phryne suddenly had an idea.

Jack was pulled into wakefulness with a strange weight on his legs and the softness of silk pulled across his thighs. Phryne. He smiled as he inhaled the scent of her around him - eyes suddenly opening wide at a sensation he did not predict. Was she doing what he thought she was doing ...? He couldn't breathe.

"Mmm," she giggled as he grew harder in her mouth, officer's eyes taking in the stunning sight of Miss Fisher's hands at his thighs, steadying herself.

"Ph-Ph ... Phryne," he croaked, weak and disabled to his usual authority. He could barely control the movement of his own hand, draping it softly over her mischievous fingers that raked up to his hip.

"Don't tell me you don't like this ...?" she teased, removing her mouth only to grin saucily at him and lower herself again - flashing him her wanton eyes.

Did he remember how to speak? He couldn't even be sure he was thinking in proper sentences. And then her tongue toyed with him, and he was gone completely. In came her hands, pulling and squeezing him until he was completely and utterly useless. He was simply resigned to lie back and endure whatever pleasures she desired to give him.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she moaned once she'd had her fill, crawling back up Jack's heaving chest to his delightfully tender eyes.

"... Bad?" he panted, hands slipping around her to keep her warm body as close as possible. His eyes traced lovingly over that particular tone of mischief in her eyes, and he laced his fingers together at the small of her back. He quite liked her lying on top of him like that - care-free and strong. "Not bad at all, Miss Fisher."

"Call me Phryne."


End file.
